Non aspettarmi alzato!
by ershigal-ell
Summary: Fu solo attraverso il riflesso del vetro del forno – nel mentre che si accingeva ad estrarre l'arrosto di pollo per poterlo controllare – che il giovane Darby vide una figura quasi del tutto aliena ai suoi occhi.    June Darby, Jack Darby  June/OP


**Titolo: **Don't wait up for me

**Fandom:** Transformers Prime

**Language:** Italian

**Personaggi/coppia: **June Darby, Jack Darby, lieve accenno June/OP

**Rating:** per tutti, verde

**Conteggio parole:** 1617

**Avvertimenti: **oneshot, missing moments, generale, commedia

**Note:** non ho la più pallida idea del perchè l'abbia scritta, però avevo voglia di mettere Jack in difficoltà da dopo aver visto l'episodio "metal attraction". E credo che chiunque abbia sghignazzato alla scena dei tacchi (me compresa). Dimenticavo, questa oneshot partecipa all'iniziativa di Fanworld ossia la "gift boxes challenge" con il prompt: Capodanno, "... e l'ultimo dell'anno con chi vuoi" Buona lettura a voi!

* * *

><p>In casa Darby c'erano poche, semplici, regole da seguire.<p>

Mai trasgredire le regole, e la notte di capodanno ritorno a casa dopo poco la mezzanotte.

Poteva anche sembrare una filosofia di vita piuttosto rigida – ed in effetti così lo era – ma June Darby non faceva tutto questo con lo scopo di limitare la vita di suo figlio Jack, quanto di proteggerlo il più possibile.

Era ciò di più caro la donna possedesse al mondo – era il suo unico figlio – e non le andava di commettere lo stesso errore che aveva commesso con il marito, che quasi sicuramente se aveva lasciato la casa in cui stavano era per degli _sbagli_ madornali compiuti dalla stessa donna. June di questo ne era sicura ormai da anni, anche se non vi erano prove riguardo a delle sue possibili colpe a riguardo.

Quando ancora Jack era piccolo erano soliti festeggiare il capodanno presso il circolo ricreativo della loro cittadina, ma con il passare del tempo quel piccolo quadretto idilliaco si stava decisamente sgretolando.

Dirlo così poteva anche sembrare una parola brutta, tuttavia più lui cresceva e più giustamente sentiva che almeno il capodanno lo potesse festeggiare con i propri amici.

La donna doveva ammetterlo, il suo bambino stava crescendo e a sedici anni la sua voglia di indipendenza si stava facendo sempre più marcata, tendendo ad allontanarsi a poco a poco dalla casa di mamma chioccia. Quindi, con il cuore in pace June aveva accettato la realtà che per l'ultima notte dell'anno il suo Jack avrebbe festeggiato altrove rispetto il solito posto.

E senza di lei.

Quindi, sotterrando un lieve dispiacere, perchè non concedersi lo stesso un po' di divertimento fuori dalla solita routine che da sedici anni accompagnava ormai la giovane donna?

Se persino Jack le aveva consigliato di spassarsela almeno una volta senza troppi preamboli, per June non restava che lasciarsi alle spalle l'effettiva realtà delle cose e divertirsi un po' almeno una sola notte.

Per capodanno mancavano effettivamente poche ore.

Jack Darby al momento era impegnato con i preparativi della cena – preparata da lui e nessuno lo avrebbe mai detto ma era un ottimo cuoco – prima dell'arrivo di Miko e di altri suoi scalmanati amici che gli avrebbero sicuramente devastato casa improvvisando, nei migliori dei casi, concerti rock di gruppi bulgari a lui sconosciuti. Esclusa categoricamente la presenza degli Autobot per motivi di sicurezza mondiale – capodanno era uno tra i giorni incui bisognava stare attenti a tutto, pure alla polvere – quella sera avrebbe festeggiato con compagnia tutta umana.

La promessa fatta alla madre di mantenere pulita e intatta la casa, già lo sapeva di partenza, sarebbe andata a quel paese nel momento stesso in cui i suoi compagni di classe si sarebbero presentati alla sua porta.

Perlomeno, poteva sperare che la fin troppo premurosa genitrice si passasse una serata tranquilla priva di insolite stranezze. Di certo sarebbe stata una esperienza più emozionante di lui che in quel momento stava contando i secondi che restavano all'arrosto per cuocersi dentro il formo ventilato.

L'idea che Jack si era fatto per quella serata era una immagine abbastanza consueta di sua madre che al circolo creativo chiacchierava con le amiche e sorseggiava spumante italiano con discrezione, salutando l'arrivo dell'anno nuovo cantando qualche vecchia canzone popolare. Una visione non molto dissimile da quella che lo aveva accompagnato sin da bambino ma che presto – per sua sfortuna – avrebbe avuto uno stravolgimento totale.

"_Tesoro, hai visto le mie scarpe nere?"_

dalla camera da letto più lontana dalla cucina dove si trovava in quel momento _l'uomo di casa_, la voce di June Darby suonava attutita a causa della porta socchiusa e di altri rumori che dimostravano quanto fosse al momento indaffarata nel prepararsi.

Pur non staccando gli occhi dai fornelli accesi e dal forno ormai pronto per essere spento, Jack rispose con un'altra domanda alla donna che ancora non era andata via di casa in uno strano ritardo decisamente poco consueto seppur accettabile.

"Quali scarpe nere? Intendi le tennis?"

quasi distratto dal suono del timer che preannunciava la fine della cottura impostata in precedenza, il giovanotto non si accorse del rumore di passi che avanzavano verso la cucina e si fermavano sulla porta aperta.

Fu solo attraverso il riflesso del vetro del forno – nel mentre che si accingeva ad estrarre l'arrosto di pollo per poterlo controllare – che il giovane Darby vide una figura quasi del tutto aliena ai suoi occhi.

Ci mise infatti qualche secondo in più a focalizzare che quel riflesso un po' scuro non era altri che sua madre in una veste completamente _diversa_. Per istinto trattenne il respiro, e alzandosi velocemente per poi voltarsi di scatto verso la porta della cucina, i suoi occhi si sgranarono in un mix perfetto tra stupore e shock oltretutto ben giustificati.

"No, intendevo le scarpe nere con il _tacco_. Ma non fa niente, le ho già trovate!"

con entusiasmo palpabile, June Darby ruotò su se stessa per mostrare al figlio ancora sconvolto le scarpe con il tacco già indossate e in perfetta tinta con un tubino nero che lasciava decisamente poco spazio all'immaginazione. Questo almeno era il parere dello stesso Jack, che la madre conciata in un modo così... elegante (o forse sensuale) non l'aveva mai vista prima d'ora.

Ne l'aveva mai vista con un filo di trucco sul volto ad essere sinceri, mentre in quel preciso istante le sue labbra erano tinte di un tenue rosso proveniente molto probabilmente da un vecchio beauty case che non apriva dalle scuole superiori.

"Allora... come sto?" lo incitò la donna entusiasta, desiderosa come non mai di essere apprezzata per quella sua ritrovata giovinezza.

June comunque sapeva cosa o cosa non mettersi per non apparire ridicola. Non aveva perso il senso del buon gusto ed era a conoscenza di essersi vestita in un modo non certo consono ad una serata tra amiche. Era più un look che poteva apprezzare una figura _maschile_ oltre che per se stessa.

"M-m-mamma... ti si vedono le gambe..."

riuscendo a balbettare parole comunque piuttosto confuse dato che gli stessi pensieri del giovane erano confusi, qualcosa di concreto riuscì lo stesso a pronunciarlo anche se con molta fatica.

"N-non mi sembra esattamente il tipo di vestito che si indossa per andare da delle amiche..."

"Infatti non vado dalle mie amiche! Pensavo di festeggiare il capodanno in un modo un po' più... diverso del solito"

il modo in cui pronunciò le ultime parole suonarono entusiaste in un modo quasi infantile alle orecchie del povero figlio sconvolto, che affamato di risposte volle seguire la donna fino nel corridoio dove si fermò per darsi gli ultimi ritocchi ad uno specchio a muro.

"Cosa? Posso sapere con chi esci almeno? Voglio dire, tu mi tempesti sempre di domande su dove vado... con chi _vad_-"

le domande nervose e quasi dettate nel panico di Jack, oltre ad essere quasi ignorate dalla madre, vennero brutalmente interrotte dal suono cupo di un clacson a lui ben noto.

Un paio di colpi che sia June che Jack conoscevano assai bene, perchè si trattava del clacson di un camion.

_Un camion chiamato Optimus Prime, che stranamente non aveva da salvare il mondo quella notte._

"Oh bene, in anticipo per giunta"

senza neppure indugiare oltre, la donna prese la borsa dal mobiletto vicino alla porta per dirigersi in tutta sicurezza fuori dalla dimora e da un figlio ora quasi sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi. Perchè seguendo la madre fin fuori dalla porta, e notando il Prime dall'altro lato della strada nella sua forma veicolare dalle cromature blu e rosse, non poteva credere che andasse a festeggiare il capodanno con lui. Con un guerriero votato alla propria missione tanto quanto lo era un paladino nelle sue giocate a D&D con gli amici. E per tale motivo difatti, non propenso a nessun tipo di festeggiamenti o di piacevoli compagnie.

"Mamma! Come hai fatto a convincerlo? E poi perchè non mi hai detto con chi..."

"Tesoro, non andiamo a divertirci ma a _conoscerci_ meglio ok? E poi sai come si dice no? A Natale con i tuoi... _e l'ultimo dell'anno con chi vuoi_"

Se era uno stratagemma di Optimus per aggirare le severe regole dei Prime, oppure una genuina volontà di comprendere meglio la natura umana – e magari per June assicurarsi pure che suo figlio fosse_ davvero_ in buone mani – erano tutte opzioni possibili per un Jack senza risposte concrete.

Ciò non toglieva però lo sconcerto misto ad un filo di istintivo disgusto nel vedere sua madre comportarsi come una ragazzina al primo appuntamento mentre, piuttosto entusiasta di salire nella cabina del mezzo e aiutata nell'impresa dallo stesso Optimus che galantemente l'aiutò con l'apposita scaletta, si apprestava a lasciarlo solo salutandolo molto velocemente e con parole ancora più assurde di tutte quelle che aveva sentito poco prima.

"_Non aspettarmi alzato"_

parole quelle, che rimbombarono violentemente nella testa di un giovane davanti ad un autentico controsenso della vita – perchè lei poteva fare tardi mentre per lui erano guai seri se tardava di un minuto dopo mezzanotte – mentre provava a riflettere su tutto l'accaduto rimanendosene sul selciato di casa e ridestandosi solo quando dalla cucina un violento odore di bruciato non iniziò a pizzicargli le narici.

Solo in quel preciso istante il cervello di Jack si ridestò del tutto, portandolo ad accantonare quell'assurda situazione e provvedere immediatamente a riparare un probabile danno per la cena che si era prefissato di preparare.

In fin dei conti se sua madre voleva divertirsi poteva farlo, ma l'indomani Optimus avrebbe dovuto spiegargli per bene un paio di cosette in un pensiero non molto dissimile da una ramanzina.


End file.
